


Slytherin Ice Prince

by DanniCat



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Elemental Magic, Ice Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniCat/pseuds/DanniCat
Summary: There is a very good reason for people to call Draco the "Slytherin Ice Prince" but he has an even better reason to wish they would stop.





	1. Never Daydream in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Although I have a feeling I would still be writing stuff like this if I did. This is all for entertainment and writing practice and no money is made.
> 
> This is a crossover in the sense that it was inspired by a Frozen meme and will contain some elements of Frozen. There are no Frozen characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s a reason some people call Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Ice Prince, but there’s a better reason than they could ever imagine for him to wish they would stop.

The green curtains shut with an unsatisfying hiss and the boy swore he could hear the laughter from the common room through the locked door and now his well-practiced silencing charm. He allowed himself to collapse backwards into the comforting safety of his feather-filled pillow.  
“I am Draco Malfoy. We are purebloods. My secret would bring shame to the family name. To all of us, I have a duty to protect the family name. And Cassiopeia’s.”  
A moment of focus later and Draco’s mind cleared with the ease of years of practice. He allowed sleep to over power his conscious thoughts and his dreams to take him to Cassie. It was the only way he could remember her, be with the little girl in all of her glory. As soon as his eyes opened the visions of her would slip just beyond his grasp and the picture under his pillow would become more a stranger than ever before.

  
oOo

Harry smiled from his spot on top of Gryffindor Tower. Yes, on top of the Tower. It was one of the few places that no one else in the castle went, probably due to the fact that a single slip would send them plummeting to their demise faster than they could pray to Merlin. But if you ignored that, it was really a beautiful view. The only tower higher than this spot was the Headmaster’s and Dumbledore rarely looked out the windows on this side. Harry stayed out of view of the tower anyway just in case. There were only a handful people who knew of his little hideaway and he would like to keep it that way.

The other nice thing was that he could see practically all of the grounds from here. Which meant he was often the look out for Seamus’ and Dean’s pranks that happened outside of the castle. Like that one time they decided to prank the Giant Squid. It hadn’t ended well but it had been really amusing when the..  
Harry’s reminiscing was cut short when he noticed a familiar light blue glow from the edge of the lake. It was barely noticeable if he were honest, he probably only saw it because of his own experience with it. His father had played hide and seek with him for years to hone exactly this skill. He had never thought he would actually use it before especially seeing it for the first time as a seventh year. He was convinced that his father was right and all of the other Elementals had disappeared due to breeding. But there was no denying the light aura that hovered just over the edge of the lake.

Harry Potter had just discovered another elemental here at Hogwarts.

With a gust of air the dark haired teen slid down the roof, caught hold of the angled lip and flipped in through the open window with practiced ease. Scaring the crap out of Neville Longbottom who managed to just save his nearly finished potion’s essay from death via overturned inkwell.  
The boy tried to glare at Harry but was too busy sighing in relief to catch the other as he raced from their dorm room and out of sight.

oOo

Draco Malfoy woke up with a groan, he had dreamed of Cassie as per usual and he gave a small smile at the rapidly fading memory of their skating together her hands gripped tightly in his own. He wished he could remember more about the girl than vague memories of consistent dreams. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes reluctantly as the last wisps of the dream faded. Sitting up and pulling the curtains wide as he made his way towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.  
It wasn’t until he walked into the common room and was faced with a room full of smiles, balloons, gifts, and banners proclaiming “Happy Birthday to Our Ice Prince.” That the teen realized that it was in fact June 5th and he was about to endure a whole day of this nonsense.

He forced a smile and cursed the fact it was a Saturday, at least last year he could escape this during class periods. They kept him busy until lunchtime when the Slytherin made the excuse of needing to floo his parents. He intended to floo them, but not until later as his father was still at work, but the excuse was good enough for what he needed.

Of course that did mean that he had to disappear for a solid five or so hours until dinner. The blond took a tour of the grounds around the castle. Thankfully, the younger students would not know what today was and the majority of the older students were beginning to panic about their upcoming tests. He came to a stop in his usual spot on the edge of the lake. The spot was pretty well hidden and always shady which meant that most everyone found it a little too cold. Draco loved it.

He let his thoughts drift as he dipped his feet into the still cold water. This time of the year was always the hardest, memories and dates filled his mother’s letters with anguish and his father’s with harsh words and critiques. He often wished he could just forget June 5th, but his birthday had to be the day that was forever haunted by reality.

oOo

Harry felt his grin tugging on his lips as he tried to subtly race across the grounds towards the lake. He could not believe it! This would be his first time meeting a stranger who had a strong elemental connection. The glow was only for people who had strong control over their elements. Neville and Charlie Weasley were both minor Elementals, they did not give off that spark though their talents did help them often. Seamus had more of an affinity for fire than control over the Element. Really he only knew of two people who qualified as “True Elementals” and finally seeing that tell-tale glow was like a dream for Harry.

He slowed once he reached the pitch, trying to make it look like he was hiding from a friend or something (which less face it was not exactly an unusual occurrence per say) before disappearing into the trees along the edge of the water.

He hoped he was going the right way to get to the other Elemental and after about three minutes of walking he began to think about turning around and just waiting for another sign later. But with less than a month left of his final year, and six years of waiting behind him, the odds of finding this person again were slim to none. That desperation pushed him forward through the final copse of trees until he spotted a figure in Slytherin robes with his feet sitting on the now frozen surface of the lake.

“I knew it! You’re an Elemental, aren’t you?! I never thought I would actually meet anyone else. How long have you known? What’s your name?”

The figure on the shore had stiffened at the first sound of Harry’s voice and pulled himself upward and a little more out of the shade, which was when the light reflected off of a familiar head of nearly white hair.

“Malfoy?!”

oOo

“Potter. I suppose you’ve learned my big secret now. I do hope it is not too much for your mind to handle. Along that line, I would request that you keep this information to yourself, for my mother’s sake if not for mine.”

Harry frowned, “Is your mother and Ice Elemental as well, then?”

“No. I was the only one lucky enough to be born with this. I’ll be off now.”

“Wait, Malfoy!”

But the blond continued on his way, shoving past trees as his eyesight began to darken, his hands began to sweat, and his breathing became harder. He had barely lost sight of the clearing when he could not handle it anymore and fell to his knees.

This was it. His father would never forgive him for someone finding out. He may be banned from the Manor. His mother would be horrified should the story get out of when his abilities matured. It was far too dangerous to live in this world with his abilities. There was no way he would be allowed to wander without restrictions at this point. He would be trapped in a cell, forbidden from human contact.

“Malfoy. Malfoy. Draco! You need to breath!”

The sound of Potter’s voice shook him to the core and he struggled to get enough air to glare at the Gryffindor.

“Mind yourself, Potter. I will not be as lenient the next time we come in contact, should this information become general knowledge.”

“O-of course! I wouldn’t share something like this. I understand-”

His face formed his trademark sneer without a hint of effort, “I seriously doubt that, Potter. Just leave.”

The Gryffindor seemed to debate with himself for a long moment, “You’ll be fine on your own?”

“I’ve managed to survive six years without your help, Potter. I seriously doubt I would shatter today without your presence.”

That seemed to decide it and the younger boy walked off with a determined stride, despite the obvious desire to look over his shoulder. Draco let his head fall as soon as the boy was out of sight. Thinking that he would have to write a letter to his father about this incident. He had made it more than ten years without discovery, why did it have to happen now? Weeks before he was free to be on his own?

“Damn it all.”

oOo

The Gryffindor forced himself to keep walking even as Malfoy’s words echoed in his ears. Draco’s panic may seem extreme, but if even half of the horror stories his father told of his great-grandfather’s discovery, Harry could imagine reacting in a similar way himself.

Elementals, due to their rarity, were a hot commodity for anyone looking for a prestigious marriage. Their kids were guaranteed to be more powerful than others, even if they did not get the gift themselves, and they were given a status raise among polite society if one desired to be in polite society.

His great-grandfather had placed a spell on his son to prevent him from sharing his own Elemental status with anyone until after marriage in order to prevent the social disaster he had faced under scrutiny for his abilities. His grandfather had done the same to his father, and James had done the same to Harry. Most people assumed Harry’s great-grandfather been the last Potter Elemental as a result. Which Harry was usually find with. Now though all he wanted to do was to tell Draco Malfoy that he was not the only one who had to deal with being an Elemental.

Harry muttered his own curse as he entered the front doors of the castle. How was he supposed to commiserate with Malfoy if the teen wouldn’t even talk to him? Much less know that Harry did understand it all. Harry could not tell the prat about it either.

Harry practically ran into Snape, lost in thought as he was. Barely registering the man’s raised voice commenting to McGonagall that some hooligans just had no idea how to use their eyes and take in their surroundings. Thankfully, his Slytherins knew better and were always sure to maintain constant vigilance.

It was as those last words echoed in his ears that an excited smile lit up his face. He forgot, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. Slytherin’s didn’t do anything open and obvious. They did everything subtly and underhanded. They were good at noticing things that no one else did, using it to their advantage.

All Harry had to do was give the boy enough clues to show him the truth. The Slytherin would be a confidant within a week if Harry had anything to say about it.  
With that plan in mind, Harry gave the surprised Professor Snape a courteous thank you and made his way towards the Great Hall. All of that planning and running was enough to make him nearly as hungry as Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

 Harry’s plan to encourage Draco to breech the subject of elemental powers started off slowly, the last thing he wanted was for everyone to catch on to them. It was on one of those rare nice days when he caught sight of the blond walking towards him that he started his plan. Usually he held his wand while doing this trick, but today that would defeat the purpose.

He cupped his hand and blew softly over the tips of his fingers until the breeze caught on their tips. Then, with the air brushing against the calloused skin, he created small circular motions. The resulting whirlwind lifted the loose leaves, petals, and whole flowers from the ground spiraling gently in an ever widening circle even as they rose above his head. As they reached the tops of the trees the wind released its hold sending them cascading down to earth where the process began again. The resulting perfume filled the air and Harry could not fight the deep breath and consequent small smile. It was only as the air slowed and disappeared that he glanced up.

To see that the blond had disappeared at some point while he had been distracted by the flowers. He was going to have to do something a little closer to the blond if he had any hope of getting the Elemental’s attention.

As the last petals fell to the earth, green eyes stared into the distance, thoughts on a certain blond and the power they both shared. It was nearly dinner when the Gryffindor sat up straight with an expectant smile on his own face. The answer was obvious to anyone who had even attended the school in the last six years.

Quidditch.

The Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match was this weekend. Harry had always flown without manipulating the air around him. Should there even be a hint of his gift being used to his advantage McGonagall and Dumbledore had sworn to ban him instantly. So six years of flying had made him damn good at flying without his powers. Not to mention he actually was that talented on a broom. Some of it came from an experience monitoring the air patterns around him, but part of it was just that he was born to be on a broom.

Now the question was how could he draw Draco’s attention without blowing the game and their chances at the Quidditch cup.

oOo

The day of the match dawned and it was a beautiful day for the any flying. You know if you ignored the pouring rain and the prediction of hail. Oh and the thunderstorms. Other than that it was sure to go great.

Or you know, not.

Harry cursed the weather even as he gave his team the best pep talk he could think of and cast a charm to repel water on all of their goggles. It wouldn’t do much for the fact that their robes were going to be soaked in seconds, but at least it was something. He cast a smile at Ginny and her cousin Romulus as they grabbed their brooms and gave their own words of encouragement to the third years who were playing for the first time today.

He cast the charm on his own goggles and prayed that his plan would work. He had a feeling his dad would disown him if he got kicked off the team his final year. Well maybe not, mum would stop him before any serious harm could be done. But then she’d give him that disappointed look and honestly he’d take his father firing hexes any day over that look.

Harry shuddered before he gathered himself and turned to face the team.

“Alright. Let’s get out there. Remember the changes we made because of the weather. No spins if you can help it. Your brooms will be too slick to perform them safely. That goes double for you Weasley.”

Ginny grinned at him even as she rolled her eyes, “Sheesh. You fall off your broom one time…”

“I’m going to keep it at one if you don’t mind. I did not appreciate the howler your mum sent me after the last one. I was afraid it was going to eat me.”

The laughter filled the room helping to ease their nerves as their Captain and his assistant shared their usual banter.

“Here we go: Brooms held tight and heads up high.”

“We are a team, we prepare to fly.” Ginny picked up the next line.

“We will soar and we will score.” The veterans joined in.

“We are Gryffindor hear us ROAR!” The teams chorus was met with the roar of thunder itself and it was with ridiculous smiles and pride that the team marched out in their red and gold. With determination, trust in each other, and a confidence that made the rain seem like a mere nuisance.

oOo

Draco shivered on the field as they waited for the signal from Madam Hooch. The woman seemed to be taking an absurd amount of time talking to the captains. He had no idea why, the Slytherin team was going to cheat anyway, or you know bend the rules, and Potter would be a goody-two-shoes as always and be squeaky clean.

And somehow win anyway. That….That Gryffindor!

He was so focused on the ridiculously long speech and his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the whistle. It wasn’t until his teammates were in the air that the blond managed to pull his feet far enough out of the soaked ground to push off himself. Immediately he felt the winds push him off course.

He leaned almost completely into the wind in an attempt to pull his broom back on course. Which was of course when the headwind completely stopped. He almost went tumbling arse over cauldron before he managed to catch himself. He cursed this bloody weather and resolved to stick close to Potter. With any luck they could finish this game in less than ten minutes.

It happened before, okay? Forgive him for being optimistic.

He flinched as he vaguely registered a voice calling out ten points. For the life of him he could not figure out who had scored. Both teams were too intent on staying on their brooms to celebrate points. Come to think of it, half of them probably didn’t know either.

Refocusing on his own job, Draco turned his broom towards Potter, dogging him as he observed his team and the pitch from above.

oOo

This wind was absolutely horrid! One minute Draco was being blown across the field and the next he was at a complete standstill. No one else seemed to be having this much difficulty. In fact, watching his teammates seemed to imply that the winds had actually died down. Figures, he would get caught in the drafts from up high where Potter insisted on hovering.

The score now was somewhere around 90 – 110 as far as Draco could tell. He had no idea who was in the lead but so far it seemed like it was anyone’s game. He had seen the snitch exactly once, ten minutes into the game just as he had hoped.

Potter had ruined it. The black haired demon had performed some ridiculous dive stunt that had allowed the snitch to escape just before he had been attacked by another wind gust. Yes attacked. He was sure that wind was sentient by now.

He cursed Salazar, Merlin, and Dumbledore’s beard as he straightened his broom once again. It had been over an hour of sitting on the broom and despite two breaks to dose the teams with warming potions, no one was in a good state of mind. The quaffle had been fumbled at least twice by both teams. Potter had yet to spot the snitch. And Madam Hooch had let at least three fouls go unpunished. All committed by the Slytherin team at that. It was crazy and Draco had enough of it.

He gave up his station by the Gryffindor and decided it was time for desperate measures. He shot down towards the field and decided to scout from below. It was crazy, it was stupid, and probably meant Gryffindor would win. But what were the odds he would catch it first anyway? His main job in this game was to distract Potter anyway, at least until they got the lead.

He was as surprised as anyone when his trick paid off. The snitch was hovering right there below the announcer booth. Now the hard part would be getting to it before it took off again and without Potter catching on.

He tried to cut across the field, dodging his teammates and the Gryffindors alike. He was doing pretty well too. It was the damn wind. A huge gust caught everyone by surprise. The other seeker more so. The Gryffindor nearly tumbled off of his broom. The blond took advantage of the distraction, rushing forward. Potter righting himself just in time to watch as Draco sped toward the snitch.

The Slytherin imagined he could hear the Gryffindor curse over the roar of the thunder. Or was that the students? Regardless he pushed himself flatter against the wooden handle hoping and praying that he could avoid anymore sudden gusts of wind. He barely registered the climb as he chased the golden wings.

It was the flash of lightning that shocked him back into reality. That and the sight of a tanned hand closing around the golden ball he had been so close to catching, the back of his hand grazed by the thin wings as the other hand pulled it out of his grasp.

He watched with anger as the boy shot him a grin before soaring back down towards the field, snitch clutched eagerly in his hopefully numb hand. The roar of the crowd and rush of the Gryffindor team was stopped by the unmistakable sound of Dumbledore’s voice under a projection charm.

“SILENCE! MR. POTTER WILL COME WITH ME. THE RESULTS OF THE GAME WILL BE ANNOUNCED TONIGHT AT DINNER. PLEASE RETURN TO THE CASTLE THE HOUSE ELVES HAVE STOCKED YOUR COMMON ROOMS WITH HOT CHOCOLATE AND CIDER FOR YOUR BENEFIT. MR. POTTER.”

The voice faded out but the white face of the Gryffindor and the sudden whispering seemed to replace them rather well. He frowned as the seeker slowly spiraled down his own thoughts spinning in matching circles.

What the hell was going on and what did it have to do with the Gryffindor Golden Boy?

oOo

Draco ended up walking next to the downtrodden Golden Boy all the way to the Headmaster’s office. They had been allowed to shower and change per McGonagall’s suggestion, but were told if they were not in the Headmaster’s office within twenty minutes there would be dire consequences.

Needless to say Draco had taken the fastest shower of his life.

Here he was then fifteen minutes later climbing the last flight of stairs until they reached the floor the Headmaster resided on. He couldn’t help but wonder how the Golden Boy knew where the office was. But he had more important questions on his mind.

“So… Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

A shrug. Really. After trying to get his attention for the last few weeks for no discernible reason he chose to answer with a _shrug!_

“C’mon, Potter. You must have some idea.”

“Not really. I guess I do have a thought but I’m kind of hoping that I’m wrong so I would much rather not jinx it.”

“Did you do something?”

Another shrug, “I dunno. I don’t think so, I was trying to be super careful…”

“Careful about what?”

A shrug.

“Potter. If you shrug one more time I may very well chain your shoulders to your ankles.”

The insolent boy had the nerve to shrug again with a horrid smirk, “I would be glad to see how exactly that would work if I am going to be honest.”

“You are a horrible human being, Potter.”

The blond nearly growled has the other’s shoulders rose and fell yet again.

“Blood Pops.”

Draco frowned, “What do they have to do with anything.”

“It’s the password.”

Following the Gryffindor’s gesture he noticed the golden griffin behind him and suddenly realized they were in fact standing outside the Headmaster’s office.

“Right then. I suppose we should go in.”

“Right.”

Thankfully Gryffindor courage seemed to extend even to schooling and the boy lead the way up the rotating stairs and knocked on the wooden door.

The Slytherin followed him in but was shocked to see a practically bashful Gryffindor under the glares of the two most Gryffindor people Draco had ever met. He had a really bad feeling that Harry was not as wrong about their reason for being here as he had hoped.

“Errr, why exactly am I here, Professors?”

McGonagall maintained her tightlipped glare while Dumbledore turned his own gaze upon the Slytherin with a slight twinkle in his eye.

“Mister Malfoy, would you perchance enjoy a sherbet lemon?”

He cautiously reached out a hand and picked up one of the lemon sweets, “Umm…Thank you?”

“Quite welcome. We just needed an opinion on today’s game. Did you notice anything unusual?”

“Ummm…no? I almost got the snitch and Potter got it instead as per usual, unfortunately. Why?”

“The weather was quite nasty today, was it not?”

“We were prepared for the storm, sir. Although the wind was a little strange.”

McGonagall’s eyes turned towards him as well and the blond risked a glance over towards the brunette hoping he might have some idea as to what was going on.

“How so, Mister Malfoy?”

“Well it was coming and going in spurts and seemed to affect me more than the rest of my team. And then it practically stopped altogether every time I noticed the snitch. And of course, Potter looked unbearably smug every time I glanced at him.”

McGonagall’s lips twitched, “And what precisely does Mr. Potter’s emotions have to do with the weather?”

Draco felt a flush rise to his cheeks and turned his attention back to the sweet in his hand choosing to study it rather than answer.

Dumbledore let out a small smile, “The weather did not impact your game then?”

Draco frowned, “No, sir… May I ask why this was cause for a trip to your office, Headmaster?”

“Just checking in with one of our best seekers in the school, Mister Malfoy. You’re free to go and celebrate with your friends; we will announce the final score and winner at dinner as stated before.”

“Sir?”

“The Headmaster and I must discuss something with Mr. Potter. You are free as the Headmaster stated. I suggest you take that as the end of the discussion. I’m sure Mister Potter will be willing to talk with you later should you wish to.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Draco glanced at the younger boy as he was practically herded from the room but he still seemed to be avoiding all eye contact. He was going so far as to ignore the paintings on the walls. The blond frowned but before he could make any conclusions the door was shut. He frowned but made his way down the stairs and into the hallway. For some reason he could not convince himself to make his way back to the dungeons, it was quite a few stairs to climb after all.

oOo

“Potter!”

Harry startled at the sudden appearance of the blond. He had expected Malfoy to make a run for it as soon as he was free from scrutiny. Okay maybe he had also kind of hoped that the blond would have left. He just knew the boy was going to ask questions he was not prepared to answer.

“Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Don’t give me that! What was going on back there? Why were you called up to the Headmaster’s office?”

Harry sighed, “I don’t suppose you’ll leave it alone if I ask you to?”

“I might, but seeing as I was called up as well I find myself reluctant to do so.”

“They were worried I cheated, to keep it simple. I didn’t, in case you were wondering, not technically. Nothing I did hindered your team nor benefitted mine.”

“How would you have done anything? The wind out there was too difficult to keep my broom steady I can’t imagine trying to pull out a wand. Plus you sir are the epitome of a goody goody Gryffindor. There’s no way you would cheat.”

Harry felt the blood rush to his face and hurried to look away from the other boy, “Uh right. I’m going to head back to the common room, see if I can find Ron and Hermione. See you at dinner.”

Malfoy looked slightly confused as Harry turned to rush off but Harry really just wanted to confront the boy and was afraid he would if he stayed. It was really better to confuse him than to risk the boy avoiding him forever.

“Right. See you then.”

The older boy turned to make his way towards the stairs heading the other way and Harry found himself calling out to him before he could really think it through.

“Malfoy!”

“What?”

“Thanks! For believing that I didn’t cheat I mean.”

Harry could practically feel the grey eyes rolling, “Whatever, Potter. Everyone knows that you cheating is as likely as Professor Snape showing up with a cute little bunny.”

“Hey that’s my godfather you’re talking about!” Harry called to him with a laugh.

“Mine too, why do you think I can get away with it?”

Harry allowed himself to pout, “Doesn’t help me, all he does is correct me and call me an idiot.”

“Not my fault you got put in the wrong house there, Potter. And to be fair you are kind of an idiot when it comes to potions.”

“That’s hardly the point!”

Draco walked away without another word but the sound of his laughter had Harry grinning as he ran up the stairs to go and find the rest of his Gryffindor friends.

oOo

Draco had not really thought of Harry and the confrontation until a few days later in the Care of Magical Creatures class. He still had no idea what Dumbledore was thinking when he chose the half-giant to teach the class. Sure he knew a lot about the animals (supposedly) but he didn’t really seem to understand the concept of safety precautions.

Still he was having a hard time hearing the outrageously large man with all of the wind out today. He had somehow been roped into standing near the front of the group today and he still had no idea what was going on.

Then, out of nowhere, the wind just stopped. No that wasn’t quite right the trees around them was still moving. Must be it just shifted direction. Hagrid seemed a big enough to block the wind from them. There was one perk to the man becoming a professor after all.

He vaguely heard Potter groaning next to him. Apparently he should be paying more attention to the lecture if the Gryffindor was having that kind of reaction.

oOo

Harry kicked a rock into the Black Lake with a frustrated sigh. He wished controlling air was as obvious as controlling ice. He didn’t want everyone to figure out that he had the talent, but he wanted Draco to know. Unfortunately it seemed as though the blond was determined to ignore all of the signs.

Maybe it was Harry who was ignoring all of the signs. Maybe he and Draco weren’t supposed to know the other was an Elemental. Then again Harry knew about Draco so maybe he just needed to go about this in another way.

He and Draco only interacted in classes. They might see each other outside of them, but that was not exactly a sign of friendship. If Draco knew him better, they may be able to be friends, and maybe Draco would tell him on his own and Harry could respond in a way only Draco would get and he’d figure it out!

The entire plan was made out of luck and guessing but it was a better chance than he had before. So with a huge smile on his face he tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head reminding him that if Ron and Hermione hadn’t figured it out yet, how in the hell would Malfoy?

oOo

“Hey, Malfoy?”

The Slytherin turned around curious as to what exactly could have someone calling his name in that tone. Curious, embarrassed, and just a hint of absolute terror. Of course it had to be one Harry Potter of all people. All he wanted to do was to leave the potions classroom and get to enjoying his free period.

“Yes, Potter?”

“Could I ask you something?”

An eyebrow arched over his eye as he took in the slight blush on the Gryffindor’s face. Okay what was going on here? The dark haired boy took a deep breath.

“I was wondering if perhaps you would mind explaining the whole concept of Salamander blood being a stabilizing agent in both healing medicines and in ward destruction potions? I don’t understand how the two are even remotely related.”

Draco sighed, “I thought you had Granger to answer all of your questions.”

The blush seemed to deepen on the boy’s face, “Well…she and Ron are in another off period of their on-again off-again relationship and I’m staying out of it which basically means neither of them are talking to me either for some inane reason. And with the essay due Friday I don’t really have a lot of free time to get her to spell it out for me…”

“Fine.” Draco really did not have time for these rambling explanations, “When and where were you thinking?”

“Well, I have this free period or tonight free. For once I managed to escape potions without a detention.”

Draco snorted, “Let’s say tonight then. And you wouldn’t get detentions if you weren’t antagonizing him all class.”

“He’d still find a reason. I think he’s bitter that I actually did go into Gryffindor like my dad did. He apparently had a bet with Sirius about it, and lost. Now he takes it out on me, although it could be worse, supposedly.”

“I remember how furious he was over that too. He seemed so certain that you were going to go into Slytherin. I remember him smirking at your sorting.”

Harry flushed, “Yeah, I don’t know whether it would be better or worse if he knew that the hat _wanted_ to put me in Slytherin. I had no idea they’d put a bet on it, but I didn’t want my dad to be mad.”

“You were supposed to be a _Slytherin!_ Why are you in those hideous colors then?”

Green eyes were suddenly huge, “Oh! I did not mean to tell you that. You cannot tell Snape! He’d be furious with me. But I actually chose to be put in Gryffindor. Kind of  begged the Hat for it actually.”

“Well shit.”

Harry’s eyes were desperate as he reached a hand out to the Slytherin, dropping it just before he actually touched the other boy, “Please. Promise me you won’t tell him? God-brother’s honor or something like that?”

“That is not a valid relation Potter but… I won’t tell. Only because I don’t want to imagine how Severus will respond.”

“Thank you!” Harry let out a deep breath before casting a lumos. He flinched as he saw the time, “I am going to be horribly late to Herbology. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes. Library after dinner. I’ll meet you there.”

Harry grinned at him and made his way down the hall in an unseemly rush. Draco rolled his eyes but moved towards the Slytherin dorms. He’d need a nap today if he was going to be dealing with the Gryffindor.

oOo

The one tutoring session caused an avalanche. Apparently one did not spend just one evening with Harry Potter. The only good news was that they were going to do marvelously on their NEWTs in a few weeks if they were to continue studying in this vein. Draco was actually surprised by how much he did not hate spending time with the Gryffindor. Although he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for the boy to push him on the subject of his ice powers. Thankfully though it did not come up.

Still it seemed as though Draco could do nothing without the other boys showing up. Just last night they had been assigned detention for being out after curfew. Saturday was to be spent cleaning cauldrons because they had lost track of time while talking by the lake. Since they were losing that day of revision they chose to have a study session that night.

The difference this time was the four extra faces. Two in green and two in red that joined their little group. Much to the displeasure of everyone. The Slytherin students sat on one side of the table and the Gryffindor’s on the other. Malfoy was determined to only speak to Harry and only if necessary.

It was in their revising for History of Magic that the dreaded subject came up. Surprisingly it was not Potter who brought it forward. He had actually attempted to avoid the question on Granger’s study guide, but the other girl would not be sidetracked.

“Harry. I know you don’t like talking about Elementals for some reason but it is important that we cover them. Especially seeing as they are on a decline.”

The Weasley avoided any eye contact with Slytherin as he gave his own two knuts on the subject, “I have three brothers who all have elemental talents. Seamus had an affinity for fire if no real control over it. Plus, Neville has an earth affinity.”

Hermione shook her head, “They all have talents but that last known Elemental was Harry’s grandfather. He was an air elemental, no one knows why Harry and his father are not.”

Harry shrugged when all eyes turned to him, “We don’t talk about it.”

Pansy was obviously frustrated with herself, “Look I need a good grade so what precisely is the difference between someone with elemental affinities and an Elemental?”

“Sheer power. Charlie Weasley for example has an earth talent, he is very solid strong individual with a talent for healing. Common in an Earth Elemental, but his manipulation of earth itself is limited to brushing dirt of his robes, or cleaning the floors. An Earth Elemental could create landscapes and stop earthquakes.”

“Why are they dying out?”

Harry smirked as he looked around the table, Hermione was practically preening as everyone leaned in to hear the answer. That girl needed to teach History of Magic because no could even stay awake during Binn’s class much less learn something. But she currently had four people hanging off her every word.

“Well, most believe they are fading because they can’t breed. It is very rare for someone to just be an Elemental, it’s in their blood you see. But generations ago one man, a Stone Elemental, grew too powerful. Rather than using his powers to help those in need and create protection, he used it to create havoc and promote fear. He viewed his gift as a type of superiority. Eventually he was defeated by Dumbledore, now Gellert Grindewald rots in prison of his own making.

“People grew scared then and led by the ministry at the time they began binding Elementals. People were scared of themselves and of others, some marriages were made void due to one’s Elemental status. In short the wizarding world began to destroy the Elemental talents.

“It was only when we began promoting muggle-born rights that the mistreatment of Elementals came to be noticed. Harry’s mother was an active proponent of that as well. Now Elementals are shown much more compassion even if they can still be met with wariness. But the damage may have already gone too far. We won’t know for sure for generations yet.”

There was a moment of heavy silence before Harry spoke up slowly, “There is one other theory. Some say that the Elementals have merely gone into hiding, they may reveal themselves but to do so is a risk of their own lives and those of their families. Some families may have even resorted to binding spells to prevent the revealing of talents. That’s what my dad always tells me anyway.”

Draco glanced over at the boy, but said nothing, if Harry wasn’t going to reveal Draco’s status as an Ice Elemental then the Slytherin was not going to push him.

“What kinds of Elementals are there then?”

Hermione clicked back into lecture mode, “The most common are the four elements as we know them: earth, fire, water, and wind. There are several others though: light, dark, stone, plant, ice and weather. Weather Elementals have not been seen in centuries though. Ice and dark elementals are the same. Mostly because they were feared above others due to the dangers their powers could invoke.”

Ron frowned, “What do you mean?”

Draco swallowed and found himself waiting anxiously for Hermione’s answer.

“Ice and Dark Elementals have a harder time controlling that much power. Sometimes-when they’re learning- it becomes too much they…they can kill people Ron. Worst off all it’s usually an accident but that doesn’t matter. These children could make a disastrous mistake and be forever haunted by it. Many of them committed suicide to escape the guilt.”

The silence was once again suffocating when Draco stood from the table, “I have to run. Promised Professor Snape that I would meet up with him this evening.”

Everyone else said goodbye with confused glances at his sudden departure. Green eyes caught his attention though, their depths filled with understanding and sympathy. As the Slytherin walked away he could not help but feel that he had been missing something, even his mother looked at him more with pity than anything else. Perhaps it was because the boy was born from famous parents, he understood that being special was not always a good thing.

Or perhaps Draco was just missing a key piece of information.

Regardless the boy shook his head and made his way towards the dungeons. Even if he had made up the bit about a meeting with Severus- now seemed like as good a time for a chat as any.

oOo

Harry and the rest were packing up not long after Draco had left, choosing to focus on finishing that chapter before calling it a night. The Gryffindor was lost in thought wondering how he would be able to plan his next meeting with Draco, preferably without the inter-house drama caused by Parkinson and Ron.

It was amazing, most people got along splendidly, not caring about the house system except for a friendly rivalry. Some of the pureblood families still struggled with the idea though. Especially ones who had a history of  being in one house and took a great pride in that fact. So you know- Gryffindors and Slytherins. The Weasleys, the Parkinsons, the Malfoys, and the Browns were the worst.

Harry’s godparents were actually a prime example of how many problems the rivalry could cause. Sirius Black and Severus Snape were both asked to be his godfather by this dad and mum respectively. They only thing they agreed on was that they hated each other. When Harry came to Hogwarts he had asked to go into Gryffindor not for his father or mother, but for Sirius.

Even at eleven he had known that Sirius would never have looked at him the same if he ended up a ‘slimy snake’ instead of a Gryffindor. He had hoped that Severus would forgive him. The man had always talked about being accepting no matter what house Harry ended up in. He figured that seeing Harry everyday would also help to prove that being a Gryffindor or a Slytherin he was still Harry.

Six and a half years later and he was proven wrong over and over.

Severus never learned to accept that Harry was still his godson. In fact Harry had eventually come to despise the blond boy who had seen every weekend over at Severus’. Despite their tentative friendship pre-Hogwarts, seeing Severus smile at and dote on the blond had Harry avoiding the child and occasionally picking a fight.

Until a week before finals his first year when he had bloodied Malfoy’s nose and gotten a detention with his godfather that had resulted in writing a letter to his parents and Malfoy’s parents explaining and apologizing for his actions and a disappointed look from his favorite godfather. Severus had firmly told Harry that his actions were unacceptable and how he had never expected a godson of his to engage in such primal methods.

Since then Harry had ignored Draco as much as possible. Acting as cordially as possible despite his jealousy every time the prat earned praise from the potion’s master. Now he somewhat hoped that befriending Draco would help mend his relationship with his more serious godfather.

Not that he did not like Draco too. Plus the fact the boy had Elemental powers. Really he was mostly upset that he let his child-like jealousy prevent them from becoming friends sooner. He started to imagine what it might have been like had he not been such a prat his first year.

He was distracted from imagery of Draco attempting to teach him to play chess by Parkinson’s indignant huff.

“That boy would lose his head if it wasn’t attached to his shoulders.”

Harry glanced over to see her holding Draco’s potions assignment. She shrugged and began to tuck it into her own bag mentioning giving it to him when he got back to the common room. Harry was surprised to hear his own voice offering to take it to him in Snape’s office.

“Are you mad?” Blaise raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, “Professor Snape would be furious if you barged into his meeting.”

Green eyes rolled, “I’m actually planning on knocking, believe it or not. Besides I already have detention with him tomorrow. It’s not like he’s going to want to spend any more time with me than he has to.”

“He’s still going to hex you, mate.”

Harry smirked, “Nah, Mum would kill him.”

 Without further ado he snatched the essay from Parkinson’s fingers and made for the entrance telling Hermione and Ron that he would meet them in the common room after he delivered the parchment.

He vaguely heard Blaise mentioning that they were heading towards Snape’s office anyway, but Harry decided to ignore that in favor of getting to the dungeons just a little quicker. Although he had never been to his godfather’s office, his mum made sure he could find it at two in the morning with his eyes closed.

He raced down the stairs and into the dungeons without pause, barely nodding to the other students who greeted him in the hallways. It wasn’t until he reached the final stretch of stone walls that he slowed to think about what he was doing.

He hesitated as he reached the door his hand raised to knock as his doubts surfaced for a moment. That moment had words flowing through the cracked door and into his ears.

“I just…I still feel guilty.”

“It’s not your fault. You would have had no way of knowing what was happening as no one took the time to explain to you. Had it been anything else you would likely have helped.”

“But I didn’t Uncle Severus. I didn’t help her. I killed her. Because of my _‘gift’_ she’s dead.”

“Draco…”

There was a moment of silence and Harry could imagine Severus placing a comforting hand on the Slytherin’s shoulder. What they were talking about Harry had no idea, but he did realize that he would regret hearing any more than he already had. So he waited another moment or two for the silence to settle and let his knuckles rap on the door.

“Enter.”

The stern voice had Harry steeling himself and walking in.

“Er… I…” He met his godfather’s cold gaze and let his shoulders slump forward, “Draco said he was meeting with you. He forgot his potion’s assignment in the library.”

Severus held out his hand and Harry reluctantly placed the parchment in the potion stained fingers. Harry paused for another moment, but felt his mouth closing as he took in the expectant eyebrow and pointed glance at the door. He nodded at the Professor before shutting the door behind him.

He slouched against the wood for just long enough to hear Draco’s voice a question Harry desperately wanted to know the answer to.

“Why are you so cold to him?”

Harry ran from the door without pause. As much as he wanted to know, he was terrified of what the answer would be.

oOo

It was at detention the next day that Harry realized he was going to have to confront Draco about the Elemental gift. He had teased around the subject for an hour before coming to that conclusion. There was no way a Slytherin could be that obtuse unless it was on purpose.

“Draco? Why don’t you like being an Elemental? It seems like it would be a good thing. At least from how Hermione was talking about it.”

“Theory is one thing Potter. And if you don’t mind lowering your voice there are only three people in the castle who know about it, including the two in this room.”

“I’m just saying that-”

“You’re not going to drop this, are you?”

Harry shrugged, “I will. If you want me to. I am just nosy and I’d like to understand.”

“Do you remember what Hermione said about Ice Elementals being feared?”

“Yes, it’s because their power is more dangerous, right?”

Draco nodded clearly willing to leave it at that, but Harry is not one to just let things lie if he can help it.

“But we can make it okay, people are learning to be more accepting all the time.”

“It’s not just that people think we’re dangerous. We are dangerous.”

“Draco that’s not true. You’re no more dangerous than anyone else.”

The blond paused in the middle of wiping down the cauldron. He turned away fromt he Gryffindor and folded his arms around himself, “Harry. You don’t understand.”

“Then tell me! Cause from what I can see you’re afraid of your powers for no reason.”

Fury lit his grey eyes as he spun on his heel and stalked towards the other boy. His steps punctuating each word as he spoke.

“No reason?! I _killed_ someone. Is that not enough of a reason to be afraid!”

Green eyes blinked, “You?”

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I killed someone. And not just anyone. I killed my little sister. My sister is _dead_ because of me!”

The boy slid to the ground and Harry stood for a long moment just taking in the blond as her veritably collapsed in on himself. He could see him biting his lips as if daring the tears to fall.

He took a few steps forward. Trying to figure out what he could say and how he could make this better for the boy without neglecting the impact it clearly had on the blond.

“I…I don’t understand. I know you, Draco, even if we haven’t been friends here, we used to be before school. I saw you all the time at Severus’. Why didn’t I know you had a sister?”

Draco shrugged, “I think you only met her once. When we were four or something. She was younger than us and had a week immune system. She was born early. Sev wasn’t her godfather though, so that’s probably why you didn’t know her. Aunt Andromeda was actually her godparent although my mom and her don’t get along all that well.”

“What happened?”

“She got sick. Again. She was always sick, it’s cause she was so small I think. Anyway my dad told me it was because she was too hot. I thought… I thought I could cool her off, make her feel better. He told me that if I did not have my powers, she wouldn’t be sick. I didn’t understand at the time. I thought I could use my powers to make her better.”

“It didn’t work.”

“Turns out, she had an affinity for Fire. It may have eventually grown into an Elemental. My Father was hoping that I could freeze the power out of her, but I gave her the magic too quickly. She… She was only four. So tiny and small and all she did was smile at me as I slowly killed her.”

He let out a horrible sound that might once have been a laugh before he added on the next part, “I thought she was going to sleep, Mother always said she would be healthy if she could just sleep. It was not until the next morning that I realized what had happened. My mother screamed when she went to wake her for breakfast.”

Harry let the boy sit in silence for a few moments obviously still trapped in the memories before he made himself comfortable on the floor next to him.

“You know, I nearly killed my other godfather once. I really hated him some days growing up. I still do on occasion, he never took anything seriously. One day I was like eight or so and he stole my stuffed basilisk that Professor Snape gave me. I loved that thing, used to hiss at it all the time as if it would talk back to me. Sirius always hated how much I loved it.”

He paused for a few seconds, noting how Draco’s eyes flicked over to him, obviously confused as to why Harry would share the story with him.

“I know now that he was joking, mostly. But he held it over the fire and told me that if I didn’t promise to be a Gryffindor he would destroy it. He was smiling but there was something in his eyes. I panicked, there was a huge gust of wind and Sirius tripped. The snake fell from his hand and into the flames. There was no saving it, the toy was destroyed in seconds. I was so mad, all I wanted was for him to disappear.”

“What happened?”

“I vanished the wall behind him. An entire wall gone and he fell. May not have been a problem if he didn’t fall straight into the cellar. Two flights of stairs he fell down. I was so scared. Severus found us hours later when Sirius didn’t bring me to his house to meet with you and him for a day out.

“I was in a puddle of Sirius’ blood. There was so much of it, I kept trying to shove it back into the cut in his head. Afterwards Sirius didn’t remember any of it. Amnesia. I don’t know if he ever remembered.”

Draco shrugged, “That’s different. All wizarding children deal with accidental magic.”

“I was most deliberate in shoving him through the hole in the wall. I wanted him gone.”

“You didn’t want to kill him,” Draco pointed out.

“I didn’t care if he did. For a brief moment I didn’t care what happened so long as he was gone. It was only afterwards that I regretted it.”

“So, nothing happened.”

“Draco, you were trying to _save_ your sister. Your father is the one who deserves to carry the blame. If I shouldn’t be blamed for purposefully injuring my godfather, why should you be for trying to save your sister?”

“It’s not the same.”

“I think it is, Draco. So I just want you to know that I forgive you, even if you can’t forgive yourself.”

The Slytherin shook his head, “Whatever. The point, Potter, is that I have a good reason to conceal my ‘gift,’ as you like to call it. I would appreciate it if you did not bring it up again.”

Before Harry could respond one way or another the blond was on his feet, “I shall take my leave then, do try to finish your cauldrons.”

With that the blond walked out of the dungeon room leaving Harry to stare miserably at the half-dozen dirty cauldrons that still awaited his attention. Now he was going to have to scrub while thinking about how to get the blond to see that it was not his fault.

“Well one thing is for certain, I’m not going to give up on him.”

Harry cleaned cauldrons to the rhythm of his thoughts until long after curfew.

oOo

“I’m sorry, Cassie. I didn’t mean to tell him, I swore I wouldn’t but I just didn’t know what else to do. He won’t tell anyone I’m sure. He really did seem to understand though. To a point anyway.”

Draco groaned as he collapsed into his bed the curtains pulled tight around him once again. He wasn’t sure what to do. No one had known all that had happened that night. Draco had told different people pieces of the tale but no one really knew all of it. Now Potter had the ultimate blackmail in his hands.

But it should not be too bad, right? After all the boy was a goody Gryffindor, right?

oOo

Harry took a deep breath before letting his hand knock on the wooden surface for the second time this week. The voice on the other side was careful in tone, neither angry nor encouraging, ready to flip in an instant depending on who was on the other side of the door.

The Gryffindor stepped inside the room and started speaking before the older man even got the chance, “Professor Snape...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I really like this story and I'm working on edits constantly so let me know if you see anything that needs to be fixed. Your comments are what made this chapter happen, so give yourself a pat on the back!


	3. Unwelcome Conclusions

Draco Malfoy was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The little tete-a-tete with Harry in detention the other day was not having any of the results he could have possibly predicted. 

The boy wasn’t ignoring him or avoiding him. Which he had honestly expected at least after the actual fact that Draco had murdered his little sister sunk in. He had hoped that the first person he had told about the accident would not have run screaming but he did not expect it. 

He at least expected the boy to act different around him, but nothing. He wasn’t more clingy or stand-off-ish. Nothing. Literally no change whatsoever. Well maybe the boy was carefully avoiding any conversation about family, but considering how much their parents hated each other and the fact that their godfather had obvious favoritism; it was not exactly a comfortable subject between them before his revelation either. 

Of course with how easily Harry slid into a role as one of Draco’s friends- he never realized how much work the boy actually had to put into it. 

oOo 

“We’re just saying that we’re sorry that you felt our relationship…difficulties… made you feel like you had to make sacrifices.” 

Harry groaned and seriously contemplated smothering himself with on the many books that littered the library table. Hermione probably new how to cast a  _renevrate_  though so it probably would not do him much good. 

“Hermione, for that last time, I did not befriend Draco because you guys were making things weird. I swear. I really just discovered something we have in common that made me want to be friends with him. Like we used to be.” 

Ron glared at his friend, “What do you mean you used to be his friend? You never mentioned that.” 

The dark haired Gryffindor groaned, “It was before Hogwarts, Ron. Remember he tried to talk to me on the train?” 

“If he’s such a friend than why haven’t you talked about him before now, Harry?” 

“It’s not that simple…” 

Hermione gave him a glare that clearly told him to make it that simple. 

“Fine, just don’t judge me okay. So you know Sirius?” 

“Your godfather, right?” 

“Yeah. One of my godfathers.” 

“One.” 

Harry sat forward in his seat and lowered his voice, “Look, he doesn’t want it getting around and neither do I, but Professor Snape is my other godfather, has been as long as I can remember.” 

“SNAPE!?” The answering bellow brought all eyes on their table, especially Pince’s 

“Thanks for keeping that quiet, Ron.” 

“Why does he get so angry with you then?” Hermione tried to word it carefully, but in the end everyone knew that Snape despised Harry. 

“Because he had a bet with Sirius that I would end up in Slytherin. Obviously he lost and he’s held it against me ever since. I thought he would be okay with it, he always said he would be proud of me, no matter what house I ended up in. But…” 

“Oh Harry! I’m so sorry!” 

“Whatever, ‘Mione. The point is that he’s also Draco’s godfather and we used to spend weekends with him together. It was fine, great even, we got to be really good friends but…” 

“What happened?” 

“Snape is quite proud to have a Slytherin godson. Especially one so gifted in potions. I’m nothing he wanted. He was my favorite godfather too. Sirius is fun, but sometimes he pushes it too far. Severus always respected me and showed me so much. It was hard seeing him dote on Draco. So I took it out on Draco.” 

“I thought it was because Draco was such a prat to Ron and I.” 

“No. I knew he didn’t believe that stuff. It was cause of his dad and grandfather.” 

Ron nodded knowingly, “I heard they supported Grindenwald.” 

Harry shrugged. Sure Lord Malfoy did, but Draco could not have cared less. Severus had been the one to emphasize to both of them that blood, money, and power did not matter. Sure they were nice, but it was the person behind them who defined whether or not they were a valuable connection. 

“I don’t care what you say Harry, Malfoy is a prat and he always will be. It wouldn’t surprise me if he became as cold and horrid as his father.” 

oOo 

Draco frowned as he took the long way out of the library. Careful to avoid the eyes of any of the trio as the occupied a corner table. He had no idea that Severus had meant so much to Harry. Sure he’d thought about it, after the story the Gryffindor had told he could not help it. 

It looked like now may be a good time to have a talk with his godfather about Harry. Perhaps the man would understand when he knew that Harry chose to be a Gryffindor in order to keep both of his godfathers. Even if it had not quite worked out that way in the end. 

The Slytherin lost himself in his thoughts and it was not until he passed the statue of the beggar squib that he realized he had missed his turn. He rolled his eyes at the firstie mistake and made once again for the stairs. Unfortunately, it seemed the trio had decided their conversation was inappropriate for a library after all. 

He had run straight first into the red-headed menace himself. 

“Watch where you’re going, traitor.” 

“Oi! You ran into me, Malfoy!” 

Harry took a step forward, “Guys, it’s fine. Just a little accident, no harm no foul, right?” 

Draco shrugged and let his wand drop to his side, but Weasley was apparently less inclined to listen to reason.  

“Look Harry, I know you’re trying to relive your childhood or whatever but I’ll  _never_  be able to look at this-this prat!- Without seeing a lying, dirty, worthless, murdering scumbag! He’s just like his father, Harry and you know it!” 

Draco felt his heart drop to his feet and he took a step back away from the trio. Harry had told them? After everything he had said about it not really being Draco’s fault. How could he have told the one person who would gladly share the truth of the thing with the entire wizarding population! 

“Ronald! I may not be a fan of Malfoy, but that is uncalled for! We should-” 

“What? We should respect some prat who’d sooner kill us than listen to us? Don’t you remember the comments Hermione?” 

The next second Ron was lying on the ground and holding a hand up to his cheek in shock, “Harry?” 

“Don’t Ron. I told you Draco is my friend too. There are some things that are just uncalled for.” 

Ron snorted, “You think I don’t know what I shouldn’t say? Fine then I’ll just go tell everyone then, shall I? Let them all know about your precious godfather and his spoiled little godson. Maybe then you’ll be accepted into their little murderous family!” 

“Ron-“ 

“Malfoy!” Granger’s voice rang through the air as the Slytherin took another step back only to realize that the staircase had since moved to its next perch and there was nothing beneath his heal.  

“Draco!” 

Harry reached a hand towards the blond just as his foot slipped and he felt himself slip towards the concrete floor. The concrete floor about three floors down. His last thought was complete and all-consuming betrayal as he looked into the eyes of the man who had taken his deepest secret and shared it with the busiest of busy bodies in a matter of hours. 

Before he had dropped beyond eyesight he felt a sudden pressure of wind behind him, the strength of the gust blowing his fine hair into his eyes. In seconds he was back over the landing and falling into Harry’s grip with a lack of grace that would have horrified his mother. 

He listened faintly as Harry played Hermione with the tale of a wordless accio, perhaps accidental magic. However the tales the Gryffindor was weaving was background noise to the whirring of his own mind. He knew what he felt and the last he checked an accio was like a large hand pulling you forward. And objects being pulled forward don’t have their hair flying in front of their face. 

Maybe he was wrong though maybe he was imagining something. He might have just imagined the wind blowing through his hair and the pressure on his back. 

That’s probably what happened, right? 

oOo

Harry was panicking. Not his normal waiting for his potions essay grade panicking either. Or the tell mum and dad about the detention he earned from his godfather- again- panic. No this was something Harry had never experienced before and he quite honestly had no idea how to go about it. 

Draco had seemed absolutely terrified when he had found himself suddenly in Harry’s arms after he had nearly fallen to the stone floor stories below. And that was when he had seen cogs clicking behind the grey eyes and realized that he had finally gotten Draco to see what he wanted him too. 

The only problem was that the Slytherin did not seem happy to be coming to this new realization. 

Harry had thought for a moment that Draco would be ecstatic to find out that he was not the only Elemental left. Not even the only one at Hogwarts. All Harry needed was for Draco to say something and then he could tell him the truth about everything. Instead of the blond coming up with the worst possible reason for everything.

Then the Slytherin had shoved him away and taken off running down the hall. Harry had not seen head or tail of the boy since Ron had nearly ruined everything. There was no doubt in his mind that the teen was currently concocting the worst possible scenarios for why Harry had not told him that he was an Elemental, especially after Draco’s story.

Ron had been insufferable, the very moment Draco had disappeared Harry had wanted to go after him, but he had been trapped by the furious red head going on about how it was stupid to save the prat. Hermione had been trying to calm him down. Harry was not going to wait for him to realize he was being bloody ridiculous.

In the end he had done the only thing he could think of to get his friend to back off. It had left the Gryffindor reeling and unable to say anything as his mouth kind of flopped around in the air. Hermione had not been much better, managing a small smile and to pull Ron out of his way so he could follow the Slytherin. He was sure they weren’t going to be happy when they found out he was lying. But maybe…

Suddenly Harry stopped. That was it. He would make that random thought come true. It wouldn’t be hard just one quick letter and- It would even prove to Draco that he wanted more than just the novelty of the Slytherin elemental.

That’s it. That would work. It had to. If it didn’t well… He’d come up with something else. There was no way he was going to let the last couple of weeks of their friendship come to nothing.

oOo

Okay so there was no way Draco had been imagining the fact that Harry Potter was in fact an Elemental. A strong Elemental at that. The boy had likely inherited his grandfather’s gift although how it skipped his father was a mystery for another date. He wanted it all to make sense. Wanted to know why the boy hadn't just come out and told him what was going on. 

But mostly he was just furious. He was angry and betrayed. He was hurt. There was something about finding out that someone had become your friend, learned your deepest secret and made you think wonderful things about the world. 

Then it turns out that he did nothing but lie to you. Lie and keep secrets from you while giving your secrets away. 

But he wanted to believe that Harry hadn't been horrible, that there was a reason he hadn't told Draco the truth. However, he was worried that there wasn't a reason and...

Honestly he didn’t know what to do and because of that he was doing the only thing he could do. Avoiding all Gryffindor's as much as possible. And Harry completely. Pansy and Blaise were helping even if they didn't know why and Draco was so thankful to them because he never would have been able to avoid the persistent boy without their help. 

Now though he really didn't know what to do. He'd just ran into Harry talking to one of his favorite confidents. Moaning Myrtle. Not that Harry knew well seriously what was he going to do with this information now?!

oOo

Harry had no idea what to do. He'd tried to talk to the blond in class, in detention, outside of class, in the halls, in the library, by the lake, in the Great Hall, and the bathroom. He'd written letters and sent them by different owls, but after the first one, Draco had started getting Pansy or Blaise to read who they were from first. He'd even tried to corner him outside of the Slytherin common room.

Nothing. It's been a week now and he's not even been able to say a word to the boy since then. Pansy had finally cornered him today and told him to just stop. She'd seemed almost sympathetic when she'd told him that Draco didn't even want to hear his name at this point.

But that didn't soften the blow when Draco had walked right by him today without even an eye-twitch in his direction. So he'd done what his godfather Severus had suggested all those years ago right before his sorting and he went to find someone to talk about. 

Of course Severus was not exactly available so he went to the next best choice.

"Hey Harry."

He rolled his eyes, "Hey Myrtle, got a second to talk?"

"I always have time for you, Harry. You never visit me enough, you know."

"I talked to you a couple weeks ago, Myrtle."

She folded her arms and basically deemed his point ignorable as she waited for him to talk again.  

"I just... do you mind if I ask you something?"

She waited.

"Well...You remember how we had that talk about Draco?"

She nodded, "I told you to tell him the secret."

"I told you I couldn't. There's a spell on me to keep it just that, remember?"

"What happened?"

"Well he found out the secret."

"That's what you wanted, remember?"

Harry nodded in a kind of semi-doubtful motion.

Myrtle rolled his eyes, "You know, no one ever comes to see me just to talk. They are always going on about their problems. It's not exactly easy being dead, you know. None of the other ghosts understand me and everyone else just wants to complain."

"I know, Myrtle, that's why I came to your death day party, didn't I?"

"Only cause you felt guilty for going to Sir Nicholas' the year before."

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't much of a party if I was the only guest, Myrtle."

The girl's eyes tightened and Harry knew instantly that he'd made a mistake, "Wait, Myrtle! I didn't mean that.-"

"I'm sorry that we can't all be super popular, children of heroes, like Harry James Potter! I guess you probably don't even watnt o talk to poor useless, whining Moaning Myrtle."

"Myrtle that’s not true and."

"I'll be in my u-bend when you come to apologize, Harry Potter."

And with an indignant sniff and ungodly wail the ghost flew up in a graceless arc and plummet into her... toilet.

Harry groaned and shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way back out of the door and into the school, just remembering to throw his cloak over his shoulders before he walked into the hall.

"Great. Now I have to apologize to two people who won't even talk to me."

Harry glanced over as he heard a door creak, but nothing seemed out of place so with a shrug he made his way back to the common room and hoped that Severus wouldn't find him out this late.

oOo

So now Draco had to figure out how exactly to apologize to the other boy.


	4. A Lighting Fast Courting

Harry woke the next morning to Hermione pulling on his hand and dragging him from his warm covers. He blearily crashed to the cold floor when Hermione's attempts to drag him from the room were joined by pointless jabbering from one Ronald Weasley.

"Harry- he- we didn't, but now- well its' just- I cant' believe- makes sense, but. Just come on, Harry!"

He pulled his hand from Hermione's grasp and pulled his wand out from under his pillow begging for straight answers even as he grabbed a clean shirt to throw on. 

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"You have to see it, Harry. Believe me, I didn't believe it but you have to see it."

"Neville?" The boy had just peaked his head into the room likely thanks to Harry's crash to the floor, "Do you know what's going on?"

The boy shrugged, "I think they're right, Harry. You need to see it for yourself."

With a groan Harry pulled himself upright and let his friends push and pull him down the stairs out the portrait through a secret tunnel until he tumbled out onto a seldom used balcony that overlooked the lake.

"What am I-?"

Hermione groaned, gripped Harry's chin and turned his eyes towards the lone figure on the ground standing amongst shimmering white words with fretful hands and eyes pointed firmly at the ground.

"Draco?"

"Read the words, Harry."

Harry took a moment and focused on the white lines covering the ground. Words made of ice and snow that said merely, "I'm Sorry, Harry."

Harry blinked and turned his eyes to his friends, "Woah."

Before they knew what was going on the boy had disappeared from the balcony and was rushing through the castle, down secret passages he alone had discovered. Leaving the others in his dust until he alone stood amongst the confused and gossiping students crowding the entrance way.

He took half a step forward and suddenly the students were poking and prodding each other turning their attention to the new arrival. The path cleared and suddenly he was given a clear view of the blond wringing his hands into exhaustion.

Harry made his way across the grounds until he stood in front of the other boy. 

"You really did not need to go through all of this drama. Could have just let me talk to you..."

Draco shrugged, and Harry saw some of the tension fall out of his shoulders, "Figured you needed more."

"Not you showing off your powers. Someone's bound to have figured it all out by now, Draco. What's your father going to say?"

Grey eyes lit up and Harry knew that the blond had been prepared for that question. But before Harry could hear the likely hilarious response they were cut off by a booming shout.

"Draconis Malfoy! My office. Now!"

With those words, Draco's excitement seemed to disappear and Harry felt his world start to crumble. No doubt Severus would find some reason to blame this on Harry no matter what had actually happened. Draco sent him a small smile but made his way to the angry professor.

The man spoke fervently to him in a low voice his presence scaring away all but the bravest of the students who'd been standing on the stairs. Draco disappeared into the school and Harry went to follow but a familiar hand on his shoulder had him freezing.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Potter. However, you  _will_  stop placing ridiculous ideas in Draco's head. The boy needs all of his senses about him, especially now and you will  _not_  distract him. Understood?"

Harry nodded, feeling the last hope he had that Severus cared about both his godsons crumbling into the abyss, "Yes, Professor Snape. I apologize if it's so distateful for your godsons to be getting along. I'll be sure to stay away from my friend."

He took two more steps before stopping as a thought occurred to him, "Actually, no I won't. Draco went through a lot for me. I won't let him down just because you want me to."

"Potter."

"No, Professor Snape. If you'll excuse me I have a letter to mail."

"Potter."

This time Harry just kept walking. Even if Severus couldn't keep his promises, Harry could keep the ones he made.

oOo

"Draco!"

Draco paused on his trek to his godfather's office and turned around surprised to see the figure following him, "Harry?"

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Severus' office. Why are you here? Severus said he wanted to talk to me alone."

"Yeah well, I think he was hoping that I would disappear off the face of the earth. I wanted to make sure you know that I do forgive you. You're amazing and I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you had to apologize and whatever happens I'm here for you okay? And I mean that a hundred and ten percent."

Draco raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, "You have to know Severus still cares about you, Harry. He wouldn't keep writing letters to your mum if he didn't."

"Professor Snape is a close friend of my mum's. He writes to her in the hope that she won't eviserate him for letting something happen to me. But this has nothing to do with him."

"Harry, I talked to him and he really thinks that-."

"Talked to him? Draco all you ever do is talk to him. The only personal thing he's said to me in the past seven years is that he was disappointed in me. All I ever wanted was to live up to his standards but one stupid choice when I was eleven made that impossible. I chose to have a father and godfather who would be proud of me on the promise that Severus would accept me."

Draco felt his heart stutter at the sudden catch in Harry's voice, "Harry..."

"Don't Draco. He lied, okay. Maybe he didn't think he did or whatever but he did and I lost my favorite godfather, my favorite person in the world to a stupid talking hat. You got to keep him though so maybe one day he'll forgive me or something but you hold on to him. I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Harry."

But the dark-haired teen was gone before Draco's voice could finish echoing through the hall. Just in time for the taller shadow to step out of the darkened alcove.

"What choice was Harry talking about, Draco?"

Draco shook his head and fought against the glare he wanted to send towards his godfather, "Look, don't worry about it. Just...what did you want to talk about?"

"I heard no less than four students claiming they had proof you were an Elemental or at least carried the ability in your blood. Word is going to get back to your father. What are you planning to tell him?"

Draco shrugged, "That I found something more important than a secret that I shouldn't have to be ashamed of."

Severus blinked before Draco watched one of his rare, open, and warm smiles cross his face, "I'm so proud of you, Draco."

The blond couldn't help the eyeroll that time, "Yeah, great. I'm going to go grab my books now if that's okay."

"It's Saturday."

"Yeah, well I need to revise for exams. Good day, Professor."

oOo

Harry found Draco in the alcove in the library, the same one he'd been in everyday for the last three days. If he wasn't in class or in the common room the blond was hiding from the inquiring eyes.

"How you handling?"

"This is horrid. I now understand why your grandfather placed that spell on your father."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, me too. I heard you got another proposal today."

"It's the sixth in the last three days! I had no idea... People are supposed to be afraid of Elementals..."

The Gryffindor snorted, "Not everyone has read the history of magic texts like 'Mione. Look they just want the chance to be super cool or whatever and have kids who have Elemental powers."

"Yeah but the likelihood drops unless I marry someone who also has the gift."

Harry shrugs.

Draco groaned and dropped his head back against the wall. Then did again. And a third time.

"Hey!"

Draco shrugged as Harry shoved his legs off the seat and sat next to him. But it wasn't until he gave a little groan that he let his head fall onto Harry's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Draco. You'll see. People will eventually remember that you’re a Slytherin jerk and get over it."

Draco snorted, "Like they realized you're just a dunderheaded Gryffindor and left you alone despite your fantastically famous parents?"

Harry smirked, "Nah, in my case it just adds to the charm."

The only response the Slytherin had was an elbow in the ribs. Harry only laughed as the Slytherin dropped his head onto the robed shoulder once again. He vaguely heard the whispered thanks but, in the end, the only thing either of them really needed was a few moments of peace that the quiet alcove offered.

Harry had the brief thought that maybe, just maybe, his idea wasn't as crazy as Hermione seemed to think it was.

oOo

Harry was stopped once again in the hallway by the calling of his name. But this time the last thing he wanted was to turn around. He knew that voice and he really did not want to have this conversation.

"Potter."

"I'll come for detention this Saturday, 9 am so I miss the big match. I get it. See you there professor."

A hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him down the hall and into the professor's office, very much to Harry's dismay. He was prepared to throw a fit, complain, whatever it took to avoid this moment when Snape said the one thing Harry had been dreaming about for six years.

"Harry. Please, just sit."

The Gryffindor blinked but really didn't know how else to respond. So he took the seat. Surprised when instead of sliding behind his desk, the professor took the other seat. Soon they were in the exact same position the man had been in with Draco not two weeks ago.

"Sir?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

That was not the question Harry had been expecting...

"Sir?"

"You have been nothing but a brat since you arrived here, and then you have the gall to go around blaming it on me."

"Blame it? When you? And now!" Harry just growled and folded his arms. Before realizing he looked like a three year old and unfolded them to simply grab the arms of the chair. 

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you in some way, sir. My apologies, now if you don't mind I've been waiting for a response to a letter."

The potions professor stood up with a growl of his own. He paced over to his desk, placing both hands flat on the surface before speaking so quietly Harry was not quite sure he was supposed to be hearing this.

"You used to be so much easier to handle than Draco. Even when you were losing your temper and trying to get people killed it was still easier to understand where you were coming from."

He stood again before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then somehow you ended up in Gryffindor and I don't know how to handle you anymore. What happened?"

Harry shrugged, "You were too disappointed in me to talk to me. You couldn't even bring yourself to face me that Christmas afterwards."

"Because you chose to ignore me. I figured it was you trying to distance yourself from me. Which I could understand, a Gryffindor the godson of the Head of Slytherin was not a comfortable position to be in. But it never stopped."

"I wasn't exactly excited to find out you didn't want a Gryffindor godson."

"I told you I didn't care where you got sorted."

"Would have been nice to have seen proof of that. But _you_  did a complete turn around."

"I asked you to tea that very night! You never responded, nor to my other invitations."

Harry blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Severus retook his seat and leaned forward slightly, "I asked you for tea. I figured your lack of response was a sign that you were not interested in my interference."

"I never got a letter. I thought you were just too busy, then I figured you just preferred Draco when I saw you with him..."

Severus shook his head, "I shouldn't have let this go so far. Much less so long. Can you forgive me?"

Harry just shrugged, "I think it's more my fault. Mum told me to talk to you, but Sirius and Dad well..."

"I faced the same. Your mother was furious with me, however I found it easier to embrace Draco and the easiness. I am greatly apologetic, Harry."

Suddenly Harry threw himself into the man's open arms, "I'm sorry too, Uncle Sev."

Severus wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor and there were long moments of thankful silence as they enjoyed each other before Severus ordered tea and they spent the late hours of the day catching up and mending bridges too long closed.

oOo

"Harry?"

The dark haired boy blinked at the worry evident in his usually outright friend, "Ron?"

The redhead fidgeted for a moment before pulling out some pieces of parchment, "I...I think I owe you an apology, mate. Perhaps I owe...Professor Snape one as well. You remember that first class when he asked you all of those really strange questions?"

Harry winced slightly at the memory, maybe if he hadn't lied about not knowing the answers and then smarted off things would have gone differently.

"Right, well. See when I saw you got a letter from the Professor I figured he was giving you another detention or taking points or something and you never said, and then... Well I kept these in case we ever wanted to blackmail him or something, but I kind of forgot. You know how I am... Anyway, sorry, I guess."

Harry took the sealed parchments from him and recognized the handwriting at once.

"Get out, Ron."

"Harry I really am sorry and-."

"Ron! I know you're sorry and I understand, but if you don't leave now I'm going to say something one of us is really going to regret later and I'm not sure it'll be me so...just leave, okay?"

"We'll talk later?"

Harry shrugged. Ron nodded once before making his way out of the door and Harry glanced through the letters. Four from Severus and two from Draco. Who knows how much of this... He shook his head; these kinds of thoughts didn't really matter in the end. 

Ron had done what he thought best and Harry had been too cowardly to confront either his godfather or his old friend. What was done was done.

The Potter owl tapped lightly on the glass and Harry grinned as he rushed to let Archimedes in with a smile. Speaking of things that were done... Harry handed owl a treat absently and began tearing open the letter. He could only hope for good news. He'd need his parents' help if he was going to pull this off.

oOo

"Draco. Malfoy. You are going to get your lazy, stupid self over to that Gryffindor table right now and ask the one Gryffindor you've been eyeing to this Hogsmeade weekend, or I am going to have to choose between asking him for you or gouging my eyes out."

Draco groaned, "Pansy. He's not interested. I've talked to him for nearly two weeks now about all of the proposals I've gotten and he's not said one word."

"Then accept one of those thrice cursed proposals!"

Blaise let out a deep breath before turning to the two quarreling friends, "Look. I am so sick of the both of you. Pansy, leave the boy alone, you know he doesn't just want a marriage. Draco, remember that Potter is a Gryffindork. The only thing he'll notice is a straight question or answer. He won't get jealous because there's no need to if you're  _complaining_  about the proposals. Maybe if you showed interest..."

"No. That won't work, he doesn't care, Blaise."

The dark-skinned boy pursed his lips, shook his head minutely side to side and gave a final nod, "Fine. Then the both of you had best shut it before I found out what a permanent sealing charm would do to your lovely complexions."

With that Blaise stood from the table, glass of...something in his hand and made his way towards the door. Head high and a slight prowl in his walk.

"Do you think he meant it?"

"What's up with Blaise?"

Draco jumped at the new voice suddenly appearing over his shoulder, "Don't do that, Potter!"

Green eyes blinked, "Don't walk across a crowded room and make my way down a hostile table to join in a conversation with you? Well that's just rude."

Draco scowled, "You know what I meant, what do you want?"

"Now I don't think I want to tell you."

Eyes rolled even as he shoved Pansy over to make a space for the Gryffindor in a space that was slightly less likely to result in his being cursed. But whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of morning mail.

Draco received one letter, a surprise as far as he was concerned, especially seeing as the three or four he had been getting (all freaking proposals!). But Harry got three, only one of which was a surprise:

"Severus wrote to you?"

Harry grinned unashamed as he set it on the table in favor of the one from his parents, "Yeah, turns out it was kind of all a big misunderstanding they we both perpetuated and now we're on good terms again."

"Good for you, Harry! I really did not like feeling like a yo-yo going between you two."

Harry gave a understanding nod but his eyes were eagerly tracking the letter from his parents. His smile growing bigger and bigger as he read. Draco wondered briefly if it was possible for someone's face to split with excitement. He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly when Harry set his paper down and turned to him with a huge smile.

"Good news?"

"I think so. Aren't you going to read your letter?"

"Eventually. Aren't you going to tell me your good news?"

An unrepetant grin was his response, even as Harry picked up the next letter, "Eventually."

A dainty snort was the only reply Draco had as the Gryffindor began reading through his second letter, his smile falling about three lines in and fading fast into a frown.

"Harry?"

"Read your damn letter, Draco."

The blond bit his lip but figured if nothing else he could distract Harry with the content of his correspondence. Except for the fact he couldn't really decide if his parents' news was something exciting or not.

By the time he had finished the letter, Harry had finished the second letter and was well into the one from Severus which had brought the smile back to his face, albeit not as huge as before.

"So- the news?"

Harry grinned, "You first."

"Very well," Draco gave a slight shrug and with a complete neutral expression departed with the contents of the letter, "It seems as though my parents have received a formal request for a complete courting on my behalf."

The entire Slytherin table had gone silent. Pansy's fork clattered to the plate as she stood and excused herself, much to the amusement of the other 7th year Slytherin girls.

"And that's...." Harry blinked slowly, his eyes searching Draco's for any reaction, "bad?"

"I don't know, actually. I did however promise myself that I would see any offer of a full-courting through. At least until following the revelation. It's the only thing I've ever really hoped for as far as marriage was concerned."

A single nod, "They didn't disclose the name?"

Draco shook his head, "They know, of course, but the offer was made via their parentage as well so I am to be kept in the dark regarding my suitor rather than risk personal beliefs tinge our first interactions."

Just then another owl flew in, circling the tables until she seemed to spot her target and coming in for a graceful landing, shuffling her wings just slightly as she offered her foot and burden to Draco Malfoy.

She gratefully accepted food from Harry's fingers when Draco seemed too shocked to offer any himself.

"It's from my new Courter, kind of brazen of them to send anything so soon..."

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco carefully fingered the envelope looking for any marking besides the red rose stamp, traditional for any courter to put on their letters.

"Just open it, Draco. It's not going to bite."

So with a roll of his shoulders, Draco did just that. He read the letter with a slight lip twitch here and there all the way through before tucking the note away and standing from the table.

Harry blinked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, however my courter seems intent on making the first part of the courtship quick as can be. He states that there is a gift waiting for me when I return to my room, I'm quite eager to see how good his word is."

"You're okay that it's a guy?"

"Well... yes."

Harry nodded, "Good to know. Good luck with your gift. And the first exam, Ancient Runes, right?"

Draco grimaced at the reminder, "Thanks."

oOo

Pansy snorted as Draco received another gift that night at dinner, "He really wasn't kidding about the lightning courtship, was he?"

A small headshake later, "I think we should be up to the big reveal right after exams by this point. Thank Merlin those things are almost over. Nastily Exhausting is right."

But he couldn't help but grin as he opened up the gift to reveal a self-inking quill with a short little note,  _'I know it's a little late now, but I figure you're probably still doing some reviewing and this will at least make clean up easier. Sleep well tonight, I'd write more, but I have to be reviewing tonight. My best friend is great but she's kind of a maniac about reviewing, and a good night's sleep is right down at the bottom of her list. Sleep well and best of luck with your Potions exam tomorrow. I know you'll be great.'_

Pansy rolled her eyes as Draco's softened gaze hardened as he put the note and quill into his pocket.

"I think you need to give up on Potter, Draco. He wasn't even upset when you told him about accepting the Courting this morning."

"Yeah, but..."

"Draco."

"I still got a few days, Pans. Maybe."

"Give it up, if he was interested, he would have said something already."

oOo

Harry flopped down next to Draco in the library the next morning, they both had a free period as the divination exam was going on and had agreed to meet up to review for Defense. 

"This week is going to kill me, Draco."

"You'll be fine. No one has keeled over from examination week, contrary to rumors stating otherwise."

Harry shrugged, "Well maybe not, doesn't mean I can't be the first though, now does it?"

"You're ridiculous."

"I try." Harry's retort was practically muttered into his bag as he pulled out his materials for their review session.

"You know, I think I'm actually going to miss reviewing with you."

Harry laughed, "Hermione likes it too, makes her feel like a genius, boosts her confidence for the actual exams."

Draco smiled and shook his head, "That's nice too, although you're hardly what I'd call stupid, you know."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well, this Courting thing I have going on. If we keep going this fast I'm not really going to have time to be spending with anyone really, not for a month or so after graduation. By then, well who knows right?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it though, you seem to like him so far, right?"

"I do. But I think I over romanticized this secret admirer thing. I would rather I knew my Courter, you know? Then I wouldn't have to worry so much about how it would change later, if it will work out, if it's all in my head, or any of that."

Harry shook his head and gave a light laugh, "It'll work out fine Draco. And if for whatever reason you don't get to talk to me for a few months, I'll still be waiting for when you do."

"What if I don't?"

Harry grinned, "Then I'll send super annoying letters until you do. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Draco Malfoy."

"Alright, well what's the proper defense against a Sretsam then?"

Harry groaned and dropped his head on the table, "I was really hoping this was all you telling me you wanting to skip reviewing this period..."

A smirk and raised eyebrow was his only response until Harry gave in with a groan and they started going over the most likely to be questioned subjects once again.

oOo

"You know, I was thinking I might be tempted to drop this Courter if I had someone else offer a Courtship."

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco even as Harry sat down, "You know you'd take it up to the reveal before you did that."

The Gryffindor was incredibly tense, Draco realized and reached over a hand to rub against his back gently. Pansy was probably going to have her eyes pop out of her head if she kept rolling them like that. However the kick to his shins and pointed look was enough to get him talking again.

"I guess that depends on the person. I'd probably give them a chance to step forward, but for the right person..."

"A few people have talked to you about it sense then, Draco. You've turned all of them down. I know, I was there."

He shrugged and went to say something else, but Harry cut him off, "After all this guy went through to get this Courting done before you leave school, I think you would be more considerate of his feelings than that."

"I said I'd still try to talk to him. But someone I know versus someone I don't and all that rot, right?"

Harry shook his head and leaned forward and around him somewhat to see Pansy on his other side, "Can you believe this prat?"

Harry's hand settled onto Draco's thigh for balance and Pansy's smirk grew as Draco swallowed, "His always hated surprises. If he even suspects you bought him something he'll bug you for weeks about telling him what it is."

Harry's small smile had Draco reeling even as the other boy sat back and pulled his hand back into his own lap, "Good to know."

Draco grabbed the now expected letter that the snowy white owl delivered him and fed her absently. So much for getting Harry to ask him instead. Might as well see this Courting through then.

Although he kind of felt for this guy. As nice and considerate as he was, Draco didn't think anyone could actually hope to hold a candle to Harry Potter. Especially no one else in their school.


	5. People Do Stupid Things...

Exams were over, thank Merlin. They were as horrid has the others had always made him believe and he was more than happy to be able to relax today. Most of his classmates had yesterday off as well, but he'd taken an extra class this year so one more exam for Draco Malfoy and a select few.

Still it was nice to actually enjoy his shower that morning rather than doing some intense mental review as he scrubbed the sleep out of his body. So he was in a great mood as he let himself out of the room and made his way down the stairs.

It wasn’t until he walked into the common room and was faced with a room full of smiles, balloons, gifts, and banners proclaiming “Happy Birthday to Our Ice Prince.” That the teen realized that it was in fact June 5th and he was about to endure a whole day of this nonsense.

He forced a smile and cursed the fact it was a Saturday, at least last year he could escape this during class periods. The entirety of Slytherin seemed determined to constantly remind him of the one day he would rather forget entirely. They all kept him busy until lunchtime when the Slytherin made the excuse of needing to floo his parents. He intended to floo them, but not until later as his father was still at work, but the excuse was good enough for what he needed.

Of course, that did mean that he had to disappear for a solid five or so hours until dinner. The blond took a tour of the grounds around the castle. Thankfully, the younger students would not know what today was and the majority of the older students were still recovering from their N.E.W.T.'s. He came to a stop in his usual spot on the edge of the lake with a sigh and rolled the tension out of his shoulders. 

oOo

Harry grinned, seemed like Pansy was right, Draco really needed to be less predictable.

"Hey stranger, how are you doing today?"

Draco slumped forward slightly but didn't tell Harry to leave. The Gryffindor almost regretted dropping in on the other boy like this. It was obvious that the teen needed some space but Harry had hoped that his presence would be welcome.

"I hope you don't mind... I- I can leave if you want me to."

Blond hair shook a negative response, "You can stay, I just wanted to get some air."

Harry nodded, "I can see that. Look umm I had something I wanted to tell you actually, but or well kind of give you to be honest. But I don't want, that is if you would, I mean..."

Grey eyes blinked up at the other boy, "What's going on with you today, Harry?"

The Gryffindor took a deep breath and handed him a piece of parchment, taped to a small box. Draco looked at the other boy warily, but accepted the gift. Which was when he noticed the traditional rose seal.

"Harry? You know who my Courter is?"

The boy shrugged and gave a half smile. Suddenly Draco wasn't feeling as hospitable towards the other boy. This explained why he was so upset at the idea of Draco giving up on his Courter a few days ago. It was one of his friends, maybe another of the Gryffindorks.

"Great. Then tell them I'll be in touch. Maybe. I'll see you around."

With that the Slytherin took a few steps forward onto the water. Water that had frozen beneath his feet leaving him ten feet away from the shore. Ten feet of freezing water between him and anyone else who wanted to come and bug him today.

He couldn't really tell what was going on in the other boy's head but the teen left and made his way back to the castle and that was all Draco really wanted at the moment.

oOo

When he got to dinner though, his day went from being awful via memories to simply terrible.

It started when Ronald Weasley came over and punched him in the shoulder. Calling him several unrepeatable things. The worst part was that Severus heard it all and his only response was to slap Draco upside the head before heading around to the teacher's entrance. Then when he sat down at the table Pansy wouldn't say a word to him and actually glared at him before getting up and moving to sit with someone else.

Blaise was less subtle, "What in Salazar's name is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

The other boy scowled at him and flicked a pea in his direction before turning back to his own meal. Draco frowned, decided everyone was crazy and made up his plate. Which was then interrupted, not by the white owl he had come to expect at every meal, but rather by his mother's personal owl.

Which landed right in the middle of his plate with an heir that clearly said 'I am far more important and have more important things to do so take the stupid letter.'

With a halfway intelligible mumble about how everyone was supposed to be nice to him on his birthday, Draco accepted the letter. Then watched as the owl took a great big bite out of the food on his plate before taking flight again. Then he opened the letter.

_'Your father told me to wait until you told us if you've accepted or not, but I'm afraid I am far too excited to wait, plus who knows when you'll be of the mind to tell us about the news. Plus I am more than aware of the fact that you'll accept Mr. Potter's Courtship._

_'You've been talking about him far too much over the past few weeks to reject him. I'm awaiting your formal acknowledgement, as our his parents, but we've arranged_ _a  lunch_ _date between the Potters and ourselves next weekend while the two of you enjoy your last weekend as Hogwarts students._

_'Write me with the tale of your acceptance as soon as you are able to tear your eyes away from your new suitor._

_'Take care my darling.'_

Draco new he was as white as Moaning Myrtle as he dug through his pockets for the letter and box Harry had given him just this afternoon. Sure enough the first line announced it as clear as day. He needed to read it out to fully be able to ascertain that this was real, and not a dream.

"I'm sure you've already figured it out, but I thought it would be best to announce my identity the same way I began the Courtship."

Grey eyes turned to meet the judgemental brown of his friend, "I definitely screwed this up, didn't I?"

"You think?"

Before he could think about it he stood from the table and let his eyes scan the far table, "He's not there, Blaise."

"You don't really think he'd come to dinner after half of the school knows you rejected him. Do you?"

Draco shook his head, "I didn't know! I thought that, well that doesn't matter. I have to find him."

Which was when he saw the two Weasley's stand and make their way out of the room with two plates full of food. Not a head of bushy brown or messy black to be found.

He was out of his seat and following them within seconds. Nearly tumbling the bench over and taking Blaise with him in his haste.

oOo

"Harry?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, but welcomed in the three sympathetic faces with all of the grace he could muster. Hermione and Neville had chosen to stay with him up here, Neville out of sympathy and Hermione out of fear she would just punch the ferret in the nose...again. Seamus on the other hand had just over slept.

They'd been down in the common room for an hour or so now when Harry had asked for some time but apparently they felt he needed the company and Harry wouldn't turn the offer down a second time. Which was probably a good thing seeing as the door opened to reveal two very frustrated red-heads.

"Hey guys, we brought food and a tail we just can't shake."

Harry blinked, "What?"

Which was when Draco came in, looking distinctly worse for wear. The remnants of the bat bogey hex clinging to his face while his skin looked to be covered in a dozen stinging hexes.

"Harry? Please just listen really quick okay. I thought that you were delivering the letter for someone else. I didn't really want to hear you wishing me luck with someone else. I thought I'd lost all chance that you were the one who were Courting me. Really you should have just been more clear with your intentions and you might have gotten a more favorable result."

Harry snorted, "You're just saying that. Did Severus put you up to it?"

"Sev knew?" He thought about the smack he'd received before dinner, "That actually says a lot. But I'm not, I swear! I'd never just say something like that, not about something this important. By Salazar, Harry, I'd never have acted like that if I'd known."

"Then where's the ring?"

Ring? Oh! Draco dug his hand back into his pocket and pulled out the small box. Ribbon still tying it shut. He pulled the piece and opened the bow, watching a small light show that must have required a fair bit of wand work. He met Harry's blank gaze with a small, hopeful smile and opened the small box.

Inside on a pillow of green lay a golden ring with five stones, three diamonds and two small onyx pieces. A beautiful but simple piece that had been in the Potter family for generations, the typical Courting ring. A promise ring of sorts if you wanted to call it that.

"Oh, Harry." Without saying something else he slid it onto his finger and watched with a smile as it glowed lightly before shrinking to settle perfectly against his skin.

Harry had watched the entire interaction with a blank stare until grey eyes met his again, Draco chewed on his lip before gathering the courage to say the words that needed to be said. Thankful beyond all reason that the Gryffindorks had been escorted out by Granger when it became obvious Harry wasn't just going to throw the Slytherin invader out of the dorm.

"You were the one who sent the letter to my parents then?"

Harry shrugged, "My parents did. I wanted to do it as officially as possible. Which you  _know_  means complete anonymity. I couldn't tell you."

"I know and... Harry I  _am_  sorry. I don't apologize often but I think this situation calls for it. I... If you ask Blaise or Pansy they'll tell you I've had an infatuation with you since second year. I'll swear it wasn't until last year but you know..."

"I think it's partially my fault too, what with the whole avoiding you because of Severus thing. Just... Are you sure you want this, not just because the opportunity it would get you?"

Draco held up the finger now bearing the Potter Courting ring, "I happen to know for a fact that this shiny bit of metal is charmed to Godric's grave and back. If I was just after the money, prestige, or even your body it wouldn't still be on my finger."

Harry blushed a little but gave a small nod, "Fair enough."

"So we spend this week waiting for our scores and continuing the Courting, right?"

"Right. My parents will be ecstatic, wait until I tell them."

"Don't worry about that. Mum just sent me an ecstatic letter going on and on about the meeting she arranged with your parents to celebrate our engagement. I sure the ceremony will be all arranged soon enough."

That said Harry shifted a little so he was leaning against the head board and the blond joined him on the bedspread with a small smile. They spent a few minutes in silence before Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and let out a small sigh.

"Happy Birthday, Draco."

The blond smiled, thinking for the first time that maybe his birthday wouldn't just be about death and horror any more. The first happy birthday he'd had in a long time.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so Sorry for how long it took to finish this! Also sorry for the wait between chapters and what not! I lost my laptop to a charger failure and it turns out there is no existing charger for my laptop that does not come with an outrageous price tag so I had to save up for a new laptop and it's all just insane.   
> I also know this is not my best work so critiques are more than welcome and a edited chapter will be up eventually!  
> Also I was super curious as to why all of this had happened so the sixth chapter is a prologue of sorts to explain exactly what happened to our favorite villain!


	6. Fate of Voldemort

Now Slughorn is not a brave man, not even a smart man really. But he had learned to spot when things have gone wrong over the years. So when Tom asked him a question about the darkest magics in history and Slughorn found himself giving over the information without a pause... He knew something was wrong but he just couldn't imagine Tom doing anything with it and really it couldn't be all that bad...

Could it?

A month later and Slughorn still hadn't come to a decision on what to do with this information. A girl was now dead, they had no leads, and despite the expulsion of the half-giant they had no monster to give cause to the girl's death.

He was muttering it over with himself when he happened to have a run in with one unruly and frustrating poltergeist. Now usually peeves was just a nuisance but when he dropped a bottle of Felix Felicis on the table and managed to smash the unbreakable charm on the glass sending the potion everywhere, well that's just uncalled for. 

But for whatever reason his feet didn't take him towards the poltergeist or even to the Bloody Baron. No, instead he found himself marching right up to Dippet's office and asking the man to question the teen in question. Thankfully they had the right as acting guardians to use the Veritaserum he happened to have in his pocket and Dippet seemed to be desperate enough to solve the case of the dead student to use that right.

The information found regarding the acromantula's innocence and the truth behind Myrtle's death was more than enough to destroy the horcrux the girl's death had given birth to and send the once star pupil to the cells of Azkaban.

oOo

Fourty years later Slughorn just shook his head and wondered what happened to the bright talented boy who could have become anything he wanted. He set down the daily prophet, the photo on the front page of a deranged and sickly wizard waving a stolen wand and casting a disturbing picture into the sky.

The Headline captioning it:

FORMER HOGWARTS HEAD BOY ESCAPES AZKABAN!

Tom Marvolo Riddle a once renowned student of Hogwarts who'd been sent to Azkaban upon the mutilation of a fellow student managed to escape the terror filled island just last night. However his escape was exceptionally short-lived. Aurors Black and Potter tracked the insane wizard down outside of the Potter home in Godric's Hollow. The wizard was then killed in a brief fire fight right as back up arrived.

Witnesses lay claim to the wizard's final insane shout in which he claimed that he "was Lord Voldemort" and that there was a "Prophecy of his fall." Other words were nonsensical claiming merit to the phrase "as the seventh month dies" and other such balderdash. The Hall of Prophesies has made no comment as to the existence of such a prophesy. 

He seemed determined to enter the household and murder the young Potter heir, not even two years old, in a hope to maintain his 'immortality'. The Prophet and the writers, while not condoning the methods of the aurors, cannot find fault in Auror Potter's attempts to protect his family. 

We wish the Potter family the best of luck regarding their recovery from this traumatic event. 

Keep smiling readers,

Rita Skeeter


End file.
